This application is a 371 of PCT/AU99/00116, filed Mar. 2, 1999.
This invention relates to a golfing aid which can pick up and hold golf balls without requiring the golfer to bend over to pick up the golf ball. The invention is also directed to a golfing aid which can hold a golf ball and tee in position such that the golfer can insert the tee into the ground with the golf ball positioned on the tee. Various other features of the golfing aid will become apparent in the specification.
There is a need to provide a golfing aid which can allow a golf ball to be picked up from a ground surface or placed on a ground surface without the golfer needing to bend over or bend knees. This is particularly the case with older golfers who may suffer from arthritic problems or weakness of the leg muscles. Pregnant women also find it difficult to bend to pick up or place golf balls.
Similarly, there is a need to provide a golfing aid which allows the golf ball to be placed on the golf tee without the golfer being required to bend over or bend knees.
There is also a requirement to provide a golfing aid which can ensure that the golf tee is at the correct height above the ground, without the golfer having to bend over or bend knees.
Presently, there appears to be no commercially available golfing aid which can pick up or place a golf ball or hold a golf ball and tee together such that the tee can be inserted into the ground with the golf ball already positioned on it, or where the tee can be inserted to the correct height above the ground surface.
The present invention is directed to a golfing aid which is able to overcome at least one of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form, the invention resides in a golfing aid which can hold a golf ball and tee together for insertion into the ground, the golfing aid having an elongate body portion having a lower end which has:
a golf ball positioning member which can hold the top and/or sides of the golf ball;
a releasable golf ball gripping means which holds the golf ball against the positioning member, and which can be released to release the golf ball; and
a releasable golf tee gripping means which holds the golf ball and tee together.
In another form, the invention resides in a golfing aid which can pick up a golf ball from the ground or place a golf ball on to the ground, the golfing aid having an elongate body portion having a lower end which has:
a golf ball positioning member which can hold the top and/or sides of the golf ball; and
a releasable golf ball gripping means which holds the golf ball against the positioning member, and which can be released to release the golf ball.
In another form, the invention resides in a golfing aid which can pick up a golf ball from the ground and/or position a golf ball relative to the ground, the golfing aid having an elongate body portion which has a lower end which has an outer ground engageable shroud which can extend about a golf ball on the ground, a golf ball positioning member located within the outer shroud and which can hold the top and/or sides of the golf ball, and a releasable golf ball gripping means which is at least partially within the shroud and which holds the golf ball against the positioning member, and which can be released to release the golf ball.
The golfing aid provides relief to golfers with arthritic problems, pregnancy, or who find it otherwise difficult to kneel or bend over in order to pick up a golf ball or position a golf ball on a tee, or correctly position the golf tee into the ground.
The elongate body portion is suitably of a length sufficient to allow a person to pick up a golf ball without unnecessary bending. The elongate body portion can be a standard size or various sizes depending on the height of the golfer. The elongate body portion can be formed from telescopic sections or be otherwise height adjustable to suit the various golfers. It is preferred that the elongate body portion is a cylindrical shaft.
The elongate body portion has a lower end which is formed with a golf ball positioning member which can hold the top and/or sides of the golf ball.
In one form, the golf ball positioning member comprises a recess, socket, cup and the like which is dimensioned to overlie the upper portion of the golf ball. It is preferred that the positioning member only holds an upper part of the golf ball but is not able to grip the golf ball sufficiently to allow the golf ball to be lifted from the ground.
The lower end is further associated with a releasable golf ball gripping means which functions to allow the golf ball to be held such that it can be lifted by the golfing aid from the ground. In one form, the golf ball gripping means comprises a plurality of fingers or claws which can be moved between a released position where the golf ball can fall from the golf ball positioning member, and a gripping position where the fingers or claws hold the golf ball against or in association with the positioning member. Of course, it is also envisaged that the golf ball gripping means can hold the golf ball relative to another part of the golfing aid and not necessarily against the golf ball positioning member, it being necessary only that the golf ball can be lifted by the golfing aid in a releasable manner.
The golfing aid can be provided with a releasable golf tee gripping means to enable a tee to be held against the golf ball while the golf ball is being held by the golfing aid.
This will allow a golfer to lift a golf ball from the ground, or place a golf ball into the golfing aid, then place a tee against the golf ball followed by pressing the golf ball and tee combination into the ground after which the releasable golf ball gripping means and the releasable golf tee gripping means can be moved to a released position to enable the golfing aid to be removed.
For design simplicity, it is preferred that the golf ball gripping means and the golf tee gripping means both comprise fingers or claws, and it is preferred that a single gripping means functions to grip the golf ball and a golf tee (this doing away with the requirement for two sets of fingers or claws).
In a further form of the invention, the golfing aid can be provided with a height adjustment means which allows the tee to be inserted into ground surface at various distances.
In one form of the invention, an outer shroud is provided at a lower part of the aid and which can be placed over a golf ball lying on the ground. The shroud assists in placement of the aid over the ball such that the ball can be picked up, The shroud can also form part of the height adjustment means to result in an easy to use golfing aid. The shroud can also assist in ensuring that the golf aid is positioned substantially vertically for inserting a golf ball and tee into the ground.
For ease of use, it is preferred that the golfing aid has an upper handle, and the handle may be associated with an actuator or trigger to move the golf ball and/or the golf tee gripping means between its gripping position and release position.